Antara Tatsumaki, Genos, dan Uang Sewa
by RallFreecss
Summary: Tumpukan uang yang ada di depan wajah Saitama membuatnya tak mampu berkata tidak. Warn Inside. Flash Fiction.


**Title :**

 **Antara Tatsumaki, Genos, dan Uang Sewa**

 **Genre :**

 **Comedy, Romance**

 **Pair :**

 **Saitama/Tatsumaki**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, Oneshoot, Flash Fiction**

* * *

"Hey, aku selalu penasaran akan hal ini.." Tatsumaki berkacak pinggang.

Saitama dan Genos menoleh, "Kau! Kenapa selalu saja pergi bersama si botak ini! Kau ini tinggal bersamanya atau apa!?" jari telunjuk wanita itu tertuju pada wajah Genos. "Ya, benar. Aku tinggal bersama _sensei_. Ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

"Ti-tinggal bersama!?" Tatsumaki berteriak nyaring, Saitama hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar. "Ba-bagaimana bisa!? Kenapa harus tinggal bersama!?" dahi Tatsumaki beredut kesal tak terima kekasinya tinggal bersama orang lain. Genos kemudian menjelaskan bahwa demi kepentingan pembelajarannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat, ia harus mengamati semua rutinitas Saitama mulai dari terbit fajar hingga ia kembali tidur.

Tatsumaki sekali lagi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, " _Fuyukai_ , pergilah dari rumahnya!" perintah Tatsumaki. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena _Sensei_ sudah memberikan izin untuk tinggal bersamanya." Jawab Genos tegas.

Wanita esper yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Saitama itu menggeram, ia berteriak ke arah Saitama karena sudah mengizinkan _cyborg_ itu untuk tinggal bersamanya. "Habisnya, dia membayar sewa tempat tinggalku selama satu tahun di muka," jelas Saitama sembari mengingat tumpukan uang yang kala itu Genos letakkan di meja.

"Hanya karena itu!?"

Saitama menggeleng dan mulai mengoceh tentang bagaimana Genos merapikan rumahnya, memasakkannya makan malam, siang, dan pagi, serta mencuci semua piring kotor dan juga mengurus _landry_. Genos mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah dengan baik.

"Nah, tidak ada alasan untuk aku meninggalkan kediaman _sensei_." Sahut Genos sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tatsumaki langsung menghardik Genos, memerintahkan _cyborg_ itu untuk diam. "Kalau hanya seperti itu aku pun bisa melakukannya, dasar bodoh!"

Dari dalam sakunya, Tatsumaki mengeluarkan tumpukan uang yang lebih banyak dari pada uang yang dibawa Genos hari itu, "Kalau perlu aku akan membayar lunas uang sewa tempat tinggalmu selama dua tahun penuh di muka!"

"Du-dua tahun!?"

Geno yang merasa tersaingi segera mengeluarkan uang yang lebih banyak lagi, " _Sensei_ , aku kan melunasi uang sewamu untuk 4 tahun!"

"Eh?!"

"Hmph! Kalau begitu aku tawarkan kau biaya sewa selama 6 tahun!" Tatsumaki tak mau kalah.

"Sepuluh tahun! Sepuluh tahun bagaimana, _sensei_?"

"Sebelas tahun!"

"Tiga belas tahun!"

Tumpukan uang itu semakin bertambah seiring waktu berjalan. Tawaran untuk membayarkan uang sewa itu pun kian lama kian tak masuk akal, baru saja Genos mengatakan siap membayar sewa apartemen terbengkalai itu untuk 30 tahun ke depan.

"Yah, aku tidak berniat untuk tinggal di sana selama itu juga, sih..."

Raut wajah Saitama berubah cemas, ia harus hentikan kedua orang ini sebelum mereka memenuhi gedung asosiasi dengan uang-uang yang entah mereka dapatkan dari mana. Lagi pula kalau mereka memang punya uang sebanyak itu, sebaiknya sekalian saja mereka bangun istana masing-masing ketimbang harus tinggal di rumahnya yang bahkan sudah terlau sempit untuk di tinggali berdua itu.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah memamerkan kekayaan kalian!" seru Saitama, Tatsumaki menoleh kesal, "Berisik! Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum _cyborg_ ini pergi dari rumahmu!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari rumah Saitama- _sensei_." Balas Genos cepat.

"Aah! Kalian berdua ini menyusahkan! Kalau kalian sebegitu inginnya tinggal bersamaku kenapa tidak sekalian saja beli apartemen itu agar aku tak usah khawatir dengan uang sewa lagi!" teriak Saitam frustasi.

Genos dan Tatsumaki berhenti bertengkar sejenak, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain sejenak. "Kalau begitu..." gumam keduanya secara kompak.

* * *

"Hei! Minggir sedikit! Aku tidak bisa lihat wajahku di cermin, dasar botak!"

" _Sensei_ , apakah Anda perlu pasta gigi lagi?"

"Oh, _sankyu_ _,_ Genos."

Ketiga orang itu kemudian menggosok gigi secara bersama-sama—walau berdesak-desakan di apartemen sempit itu.

Pada akhirnya ketiganya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen terlantar di kota Z tersebut setelah Genos membeli tanah tempat bangunan itu berdiri dan Tatsumaki membeli bangunannya serta membayar asuransi jaminan keselamatan jiwa dan bangunan, pajak bangunan, juga rekening listrik dan air nya.

Hari-hari damai Saitama menghilang begitu saja bukan hanya karena serangan monster yang bagai tak kenal lelah tapi juga karena kehadiran Tatsumaki di tempat tinggalnya. Pasalnya, wanita itu kerap kali terlibat cekcok baik itu dengan Genos maupun dirinya.

Tapi, ya sudahlah, yang penting dia tidak perlu repot membayar uang sewa lagi karena tanah dan bangunan ini sudah jdi miliknya atas nama Tatsumaki dan Genos. Bukankah itu saja sudah cukup bagus?

* * *

 **END**


End file.
